A Visit
by Wen
Summary: A new visitor enters Sunnydale and only Spike knows her. Much to the scoobies dismay. Starts in season 5 and continues in season 6. Chapter 2 has been revised.
1. Chapter 1

THE VISIT  
  
  
  
  
  
All characters in 'Buffy' belong to Joss Whedon. Except for Gwynn who is my creation. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
This story takes place shortly after Riley has left Sunnydale and right before Crush.  
  
  
  
A Sunnydale Park - Late Evening  
  
The park was dark and silent, as any other park after dusk. However, the sound of deep growls grew slowly with intensity. Hidden among the tall maples two people sparred vigorously. A darker figure was futilely attempting to knock down his opponent. His fangs glistened in the moonlight and his forehead protruded ferociously as he swung at his potential victim.  
  
The tall lithe figure dodged every swing fluidly. The lithe figure flipped backwards in a graceful arch landing upright. A loud sigh exhaled from the stranger as a sword was pulled from beneath its coat. "I'm tired of this dance." replied the figure. The vampire were beheaded in a single swing. The dust settled beneath an elegant red maple and without a sound the stranger turned to leave. Dressed in dark green leather pants and tall leather boots the woman whisked through the park. Long auburn hair blew in the breeze to reveal a pale angelic face.  
  
The Magic Shop - Early Afternoon  
  
Giles and Anya were busy helping customers when Buffy and Xander walked in. Upon seeing the crowd of customers they quickly turned to leave. Giles looked up and noticed their pivot, "Oh Buffy, Xander. Great! We could really use your help here." Both Buffy and Xander's shoulders dropped in defeat. Xander went to the register, kissed Anya and started to bag purchases. Buffy sauntered over to Giles, "I really think I should be training, Gilesbeat and customer service really isn't my thing." Giles gave Buffy an exasperated look as two customers approached him with questions. Buffy sighed and turned to handle one of the customers.  
  
A few hours passed and the Magic Shop was closed for business. Everyone dropped into chairs around the table. Except for Anya, who was happily counting the till. "How can she still be standing?" asked Xander.  
  
Anya spoke up, "This is so thrilling!! counting money Look at it! So crisp and light!" Anya looked up momentarily to see everyone staring at her, "What?!"  
  
Giles poured himself a cup of tea. Noting Buffy's distracted look he questioned "What was that you were saying earlier? About...patrolling being unusually quiet."  
  
Buffy shook the cobwebs from her head. "What?" she asked.  
  
Giles and Xander exchanged a look of dismay. Xander waved a hand in font of Buffy's face. "Ahhhh, Buffy? Bored much?" Buffy annoying gaped at Xander.  
  
Tapping his spoon loudly, Giles attempted his question again. "Patrolling's been dead, lately. beat Uhhh, pardon the pun." Giles grinned to himself.  
  
Buffy seemed to come out of a trance. "Sorry." She took a drink from the can of pop in front of her. "It's been very quiet. I just don't get it though."  
  
Xander leaned back in his chair, "Maybe it's a demon holiday or something." Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded. "It's just an idea."  
  
Anya came and stood behind Xander and patted his back. "Don't be silly, Xander. Demons don't take holidays...well, except for Halloween." she said.  
  
Buffy stood up, "Something's going on and I'm going to find out what." She turned and strode towards the door.  
  
Xander looked at Giles and shrugged. "You notice the Buffster's been a little tense the past few days?" Giles opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Anya.  
  
"All she needs is a good slaying and she'll be her old self again" Anya stated matter of factly. Now it was Giles and Xander's turn to gawk at her. Anya rolled her eyes and walked to the stock room.  
  
Just Outside the Sunnydale Cemetary - Later that evening  
  
Buffy had been patrolling for three long hours and had managed to only dust one vampire. She was decidedly bored and was about to go home when she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned quickly to see a shadow pass behind a tree. She sensed nothing besides the wind around her. After a moment, she turned away from the cemetary and started for home.  
  
A beautiful auburn haired woman watched her go quietly into the night. The woman smiled to herself as she watched three figures silently stalk Buffy.  
  
Buffy turned down an alley not too far from the cemetery. Two silent figures quietly turned the corner to follow Buffy. A quick struggle could be heard in the alley, as the third figure laughed to himself. The alley grew quiet and Buffy appeared unscathed. The third figure vamped quickly and charged at her. Buffy effortlessly threw him over her shoulder and he landed besides a dumpster. Angrily, the vampire jumped to his feet and unexpectantly grabbed a broken broomstick from the dumpster. Bent on impaling the slayer he ran at her. Buffy braced herself, intent on grabbing the stick. However, her senses told her she was not alone. Quickly she turned to glance behind her back and was greeted with a sharp punch to the face. Surprised, she stumbled backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw the first vampire throw the broken broomstick at her. What happened next came as a flash.  
  
Someone glided between Buffy and the vampire. A sword came down upon the flying broomstick and broke it in mid air. Buffy watched in momentary shock at the beautiful auburn haired woman. The woman turned swiftly and walked slowly to the remaining vampire. The vampire stood transfixed and his eyes opened widely, "Who are you?" he asked. The woman narrowed her eyes and replied, "I am the light beat raises her sword that chases away the darkness." The sound of her sword cutting through the night sent shivers down Buffy's spine. Buffy braced herself as the woman turned around and simply nodded and grinned. Buffy noticed the unusual silver necklace that adorned her neck. Soon, the woman disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Buffy shook her head in confusion then ran around the corner to find it empty and silent.  
  
Early Morning - The Summers' Dining Room  
  
Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Tara sat drinking coffee and tea in the kitchen. Xander and Anya entered through the front door. Once in the dining room, Xander asked "So, what's the big emergency, Giles?" Xander asked.  
  
"There's a new ..person..in town." replied Willow.  
  
"What kind of person?" questioned Xander.  
  
"Tall, graceful, beautiful" Buffy started.  
  
"Sounds like my type of person." Xander smiled gleefully.  
  
Buffy ignored his comment. "She saved my life. But she's not human beat At least, I don't think she is." She shook her head and looked at Giles for help. He just shrugged and opened another book.  
  
Xander sat down at the table. "If she saved your life, how bad can she be?" he asked.  
  
Giles set several books on the dining room table. "That's what we need to find out." He commented.  
  
Anya took a seat and glanced at the old reference books. Sarcastically she commented "Oh, goodie Xander, Giles has books."  
  
Giles stood up ignoring Anya and paced about. "We don't have much to go on, Buffy. Was there anything at all distinguishing about this woman? Asides from the sword that is."  
  
Thoughtfully "She looked human. But I could feel that she wasn't and long pause I don't think she's necessarily evil. long pause I don't know it was so weird. She came flying out of no where with this sword and she was so perfect with every movement." Giles looked exasperated. "Well! She had an unusual necklace, but that's it!" Buffy blurted out.  
  
"Really, how unusual? Can you describe it?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy stood up and started clearing the table. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It was unique. closing her eyes It had a sword and arrow across it."  
  
Anya's interest appeared to be piqued. "Can you draw it?"  
  
Buffy looked at her skeptically. "I suppose." Willow grabbed a piece of paper and Buffy hastily sketched a sword hanging from a necklace, with a thin arrow crossing the sword at an angle. She handed the sketch to Anya. Giles glanced over Anya's shoulder and waited for her reply.  
  
Anya started nodding vigorously. "Yes, I've seen this before. It's been many years, but I do remember." Everyone's attention was now focused on Anya. The silence was deafening. Anya looked up to see everyone staring at her. "OH! beat Well, I used to see them all the time, when I was much younger. I was maybe two or three hundred. Tall lithe men and women always wore them. Beautiful people. I haven't seen one of these in nearly 100 years though."  
  
Buffy moved in closer. "Do you know who these people were?"  
  
Anya shook her head. "No. I do remember once...a young child was interested in the necklace and reached to touch one around a woman's neck. The woman shot up and frightened the girl away. It was very strange. Other than that they always seemed the friendly sort."  
  
Giles took his glasses off to clean them. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say friendly.not yet anyways. We can look in the books for that necklace, maybe it's an old cult symbol or such."  
  
"We could ask around." Xander piped in.  
  
"It's not like I'm on talking terms with any demons." Buffy replied scornfully to him.  
  
"Well, there is one you could talk to. Or at least pay." Willow added.  
  
"I really don't want to deal with Spike right now." She pouted. Everyone stared at her impatiently. "Fine, I'll go." Buffy sighed and got up to leave.  
  
Afternoon - Sunnydale Cemetery  
  
Spike was sitting in his chair preparing to watch 'Passions', when Buffy strolled into his crypt. Spike sighed loudly, "Just once it would be nice if you could knock." Ignoring Spike she stood between him and the television. "Hey! What's your problem!? 'Passions' is about to start." Buffy was clearly annoyed and flicked off the television. "What the bloody hell do you want, Slayer?" He stood up and lit a cigarette.  
  
"I need information, Spike." She said point blank.  
  
Spike walked closer to Buffy and smirked. "What's it worth?"  
  
"Don't worry you'll be paid, Spike." She crossed her arms defensively as he speculated. "Do you have something better to do?"  
  
Spike leaned against a sarcophagus, "Maybe. What'll it be this time? Been kind of quiet of late hasn't it?"  
  
"You noticed, too? beat There's a woman in town. I believe she's the reason things have been so quiet. Just check around, will you?!"  
  
"What's the matter, Slayer? Not getting enough action lately?" Spike grinned devilishly.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike roughly onto the sarcophagus he was leaning on. "Just shut up for once Spike. I need to know what this woman is doing in Sunnydale."  
  
Spike slowly began to sit up. "Making your job a whole helluva lot easier it seems." Buffy shoved him harder cracking the sarcophagus. Spike groaned. "What'd I say?" Then he tried to push her off of him.  
  
She held him down and leaned in towards Spike. "A woman with long red hair, carrying a sword and wearing a silver sword on a necklace!" With a final shove she backed away. Leaving Spike to stare at Buffy in disbelief. "This is important, Spike!" Buffy turned and left hastily. Spike sat up slowly and his face revealed a distressing look.  
  
Slowly, Spike descended the stairs to the lower recesses of his crypt. Once downstairs Spike walked over to an open coffin and reached inside. Gently he removed a beautiful silver dagger from the coffin. Spike caressed the scrolled handle and sat on the coffin in dismay.  
  
The Bronze - Early Evening  
  
The Bronze is filling up quickly with customers. Spike is sitting in the corner drinking a beer tending to his own thoughts. Willow and Tara walked in to the Bronze holding hands and laughing. The women ordered their drinks while glancing around the bar for an open table. Tara spotted Spike sitting at a corner table and nudged Willow. "Look, there's Spike. beat Maybe he's heard something."  
  
Willow and Tara approached Spike. "Oh, bloody hell! Don't you scoobies have some demons you should be chasing about?"  
  
Willow glanced quickly at Tara before she spoke. "Shouldn't you?" Spike rose an eyebrow. "I mean, didn't Buffy speak to you?"  
  
Spike stood up abruptly. "Yeah, well, I don't need her bleedin' money!" Spike strode past them. Leaving Tara and Willow to stare at one another.  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery - Late Evening  
  
Buffy was pacing between headstones, kicking rocks with her shoes. After speaking to Tara and Willow her concerns grew. She stopped when she heard a scuffle in the trees past the mausoleum. Buffy withdrew a stake from her jacket and ran towards the disturbance she heard. Glad for the chance to work off some frustrations.  
  
In a grove of trees four vampires were circling their prey and laughing evilly. "This is going to be fun, boys." "We can share." The auburn haired woman stood calmly among the circling vampires. She brushed her hair from her face and bowed to the first vampire. "May I have this dance?" The first vampire charged and the woman quickly pulled two swords from under her coat. It was only a matter of moments before she beheaded the first vampire and turned towards the second one and cocked her head. "You're next." She spoke gently.  
  
At that moment Buffy emerged from the trees and witnessed the dance between the woman and second vampire. It was over before it even began. The third and fourth vampire charged the woman at the same time. Causing the woman to merely impale the third vampire in the stomach while the fourth grabbed her from behind. A struggle ensued between the woman and fourth vampire. His hand moved around her neck and screamed out in pain. Smoke rose from his hand where he touched her necklace. Buffy approached the third vampire from behind, staking him. "I owed you that much." She said to the woman. The woman slammed the vampire behind her into a tree and stuck him with her sword with a backward motion. The vampire was pinned to the tree with the sword. Her second sword beheaded the vampire.  
  
Buffy and the woman regarded one another momentarily. The woman opened her mouth to speak but instead rose her sword and stood defiantly. Buffy was surprised at the woman's reaction until a demon jumped from a tree assailing Buffy. The woman swung around to meet two more demons. Buffy staked her attacker and witnessed the woman stab and behead one demon with finesse. Then second demon backed away from the woman and turned on Buffy. Suddenly, someone jumped from no where attacking the approaching demon.  
  
When the commotion stopped Buffy stared angrily at Spike. "Spike! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hunting for information, not demons!"  
  
Spike shrugged "You needed help!"  
  
"I never need your help, Spike!" Buffy responded defensively  
  
"Fine, next time I'll watch!" he spat out. Buffy glanced past Spike to the auburn haired woman. The woman appeared stunned.  
  
It wasn't until that moment that Spike realized they were not alone. Before even moving he closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "Gwynn?". Buffy could have sworn she heard his voice crack. He turned around slowly to face the woman. She stood transfixed in one spot. "William?" Gwynn took a step back and replaced her swords in their sheath. She couldn't talk. They just stared at one another. Then Gwynn turned and walked away. Spike took a few steps after her and cast a look to the ground. With a mild groan he turned and strode past Buffy in the opposite direction. Buffy stood with a bewildered look on her face. Then she ran after Spike.  
  
It took Buffy a moment to catch up to him. He ignored her calls. "Spike! Spike!" He continued towards his crypt. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Spike stopped and did a fast 360. "Back off, Slayer!!" Buffy could see the look of contempt in his eyes. "I'm not interested in your damn money!!"  
  
Buffy stood in confusion as Spike strode defiantly towards his crypt. She took one step and thought better of it. Confused, she slowly returned home. Buffy didn't notice Gwynn in the shadows watching the two depart in the night.  
  
Magic Box - Morning  
  
Giles and Anya were busy servicing customers in the Magic Shop. The bell above the door rang as Buffy and Willow walked in. The bell rang once more as Dawn pushed her way in. "You were trying to lose me, again! I'm telling mom!" Dawn yelled at her sister as she disappeared in the store.  
  
"So tell her." Buffy rebutted loudly. Giles exchanged a look with Willow as they approached. Buffy sat at the counter and put a hand to her head. "As if it's not bad enough I had to deal with Spike last night!!"  
  
Willow walked past Giles and whispered "You gotta hear this."  
  
Giles looked up with keen interest. "Uhhh, Buffy. You spoke with Spike last night?"  
  
Buffy shot out of her chair. "I don't think you could say we talked. Yelled maybe. But not talked." Everyone was waiting for her to continue. Buffy paced while she spoke. "They knew each other! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Who knew each other Buffy?" Giles asked obviously bewildered.  
  
Willow answered first. "Spike and Gwynn."  
  
"Who's Gwynn?" Giles was getting anxious. "I'm afraid I don't follow.."  
  
Buffy interrupted. "The mystery woman! She called him 'William'."  
  
"Well, I would assume that would make things easier. beat That is if she doesn't kill him. She does kill vampires, right?" Giles waited for an answer.  
  
"There you go, Buffy! No more Spike." Willow attempted some levity.  
  
Buffy managed a quick grin at that thought. "I don't think so. long pause I couldn't tell if they were friends or enemies. They said each other's name and left in opposite directions." Buffy fiddled with a jar of newt eyes. "Spike wouldn't speak to me about her...not even for money."  
  
Anya took the jar of newts' eyes from Buffy. "Sounds like a lovers spat." Everyone stared at Anya in shock and horror. Then they started to laugh. The bell rang as Xander entered and witnessed everyone's enthusiastic laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"They're all laughing at me Xander." Anya rushed over and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Spike's evil Anya! And she's....well." Willow spouted and looked to Buffy for help.  
  
Buffy finished for Willow. "Well she's not even a vampire."  
  
Xander arched an eyebrow. "What are we talking about?"  
  
Anya spun around to face them. "So, she's not a vampire..Spike's good looking, for a vampire. And it makes perfect sense to me."  
  
Xander's mouth dropped open. "Spike's what?"  
  
"Oh, grow up Xander." Then to Buffy she added. "They obviously know each other but didn't try to kill one another. Why don't you just go ask him?"  
  
Later That Afternoon - The Sunnydale Cemetery  
  
Spike sat upon a sarcophagus fiddling with the silver dagger he removed from the coffin last night. Spike held the dagger in front of his eyes and gently stroked the scrollwork. He closed his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes he spoke to the closed door. "Have you come to run me through?"  
  
The door blew open gently and Gwynn appeared in the doorway. She looked like any woman you may run into on the street, but more elegant. It was in the way she spoke, walked and carried herself.  
  
She simply wore black jeans and a flowing white shirt. The long green coat she wore barely hid the swords at her sides. Spike rose to his feet and eyed her carefully. Gwynn stepped farther into the crypt. "Is that what you think?"  
  
"Isn't that how your people deal with betrayal?" Spike asked carefully.  
  
Gwynn walked slowly to Spike and stopped a foot from him. She looked into his eyes and reached for his hand. Gwynn took the dagger from his hand and held up in front of his eyes. Spike inhaled deeply. "I've been looking for this." Spike smirked to himself and looked at the ground. Gwynn took a step back and studied his expression.  
  
"Why 'are' you here, luv?" He spoke to the ground then looked up at her.  
  
"I have a job to do." She said flatly.  
  
Spike jumped off the sarcophagus and took a step closer to Gwynn peering into her green eyes. "No, luv, why are you 'here'?" He searched her face for an answer. Her eyes were blank. "I know I hurt you, Gwynn." Her eyes softened momentarily and he took a step back. "You're not mad at me..are you?" He smiled slightly when he realized that she must have forgiven him. There was a time when he could read her without trying. She turned away. Spike threw his arms up in despair. "This your idea? Torture me with those damn eyes?!" he yelled. "Say something! Tell me you hate me. Tell me you still .. care for me. Hell, Gwynn! I've never known you to hold back!"  
  
Gwynn spun around and stomped towards him threateningly. Spike back peddled quickly, smacking into a wall. Spike held up his hand to halt her. Instantly, she sliced his palm with the dagger. It wasn't until that moment that she looked up at his shocked face. A stray tear cascaded down her face. Spike reached his bleeding hand towards her cheek. She didn't budge when he wiped the tear away. Gently he slid his hand down her neck and let his hand rest on her necklace and looked into her eyes.  
  
Magically, her clothes changed and she was wearing a long sleeveless blue dress. She was striking. A tattoo of delicate scrollwork laced around her right arm. Spike pushed her hair behind her delicately pointed ears and leaned into her. Spike slowly removed the dagger from her hand and placed it in the back of his belt. Then they kissed gently and he grinned. "That's better than being run through."  
  
"Maybe for you." She stated flatly. Spike's eyes opened widely at that comment until she allowed herself a small grin. He smiled back and roughly pulled her to him. "Five years is a long time, luv."  
  
The sound of the door slamming against the wall pulled them apart. Gwynn immediately grabbed the dagger from Spike's belt. Spike stepped in front of her, tense and ready to fight. Then Spike sensed who it was and relaxed and muttered, "Thought I told you to sod off."  
  
Buffy strode in ignoring Spike. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Gwynn was there. Then she noticed Gwynn's attire and finally her pointed ears. Startled, she stared at Spike angrily. "I should of known. After all, you never turn down money." Then she started towards Gwynn. Gwynn glided her hand over her necklace and her clothes were replaced with the black jeans she started the day with. Her swords were at her sides in plain view. Buffy stared in disbelief as Gwynn's appearance changed.  
  
Spike put his bleeding hand up to hold Gwynn back and she folded her arms in front of her. "A Slayer and vampire socializing? Now I've seen everything."  
  
Spike gave her a sidelong glance. "Long story, luv. I'll explain later." Buffy looked from Spike's bleeding hand to the dagger in Gwynn's hand.  
  
"I'd like to hear an explanation, too. Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" Buffy yelled at him.  
  
Spike pretending to think about that a moment. Then he flipped his hand in the air and replied flippantly. "I ..don't.. like.. you!" he said very slowly. He stood besides Gwynn. "Now, go ruin someone else's evening, Slayer." Buffy glared at Spike and stood glued to her spot. Spike sighed with exasperation.  
  
Gwynn studied them a moment and stood next to Spike and handed him the dagger. "Find me when the sun goes down." She ignored Buffy as she walked by her.  
  
"Gwynn?" Spike questioned cautiously.  
  
Gwynn stopped at the door and looked at Buffy's questioning eyes. Then she looked at Spike. "I trust you William and looking at Buffy I'm not in the mood for a history lesson." She turned and stepped into the fading daylight.  
  
Buffy just stared at Spike. "You could have told me you knew her!"  
  
Spike looked at the dagger in his hand and set it aside. "I wasn't sure until I saw her....and I told you to keep your sodding money!"  
  
Buffy took a step closer and removed a stake from her coat. She held it threatening above his chest. "I want to know who and what she is Spike. Now!"  
  
Spike laughed. "Oh, please. You're not going to stake me. Then you'll find out nothing."  
  
Buffy held the stake closer to his heart. "Then I could just go ask your girlfriend who she is."  
  
Laughing harder, "You're no match for her, Slayer. You may be stronger, but she's a better fighter beat even without the swords." Buffy pressed the stake into his skin. "Watch it!" he yelled and moved back some. "I think you're just jealous, Slayer."  
  
Buffy dropped her hand with a groan of disgust. "Eeww! You wish Spike."  
  
Spike walked over and sat in his chair and folded his hands. "Let me guess then. You're afraid Gwynn is going to destroy this stinking town. Right? She's not evil so get lost." Spike smirked.  
  
"She can't be good! She knows and trusts 'you'. How good can she be good?" Buffy sneered.  
  
"Great instincts, Slayer. Did you notice her ears? I mean you had to have noticed the necklace." Spike looked at her skeptical glare. He rolled his eyes. "She's pure goodness, luv!" She appeared horrified. Spike cackled at her surprise. "God! You scoobies don't have a clue, do you? pause She's an elf."  
  
Buffy blinked. It was taking time for her to register his admission. "An elf?" Buffy walked around the crypt a moment in a daze. Spike just watched with amusement. "I thought they 'were' fairy tales."  
  
Spike dropped his head onto the back of the chair and sighed. Looking at her carefully laced his words with sarcasm. "Yeah, just like trolls and vampires. All a myth!" Spike stood up and walked over to his refrigerator and looked in. "The difference is elves guard their secrets and don't socialize among mortals much." Spike turned around and Buffy was gone.  
  
Early Evening - The Bronze  
  
Spike and Gwynn are at a high table drinking together. "That's all she's interested in then?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "She didn't hang around to ask more questions."  
  
"Her Watcher will send her back." She stated matter of factly.  
  
Spike took another drink of his beer. "Count on it. New creature with no history in the books. He's probably drooling at this moment."  
  
Summers' House - Same Time  
  
Giles sat behind a stack of books flipping pages. "I just can't believe it. An elf." He set down the book he was looking through to look at Buffy. "There's no information that's prove they have ever existed. Just bits and pieces information here and there."  
  
Buffy sighed and read from the book she was holding. "The elfen people lived peacefully among the mortal world for centuries. Skipping down a sentence or so The betrayal of the human race took half their numbers and forcing them into hiding." She set down the book and looked up. "That's it. One paragraph. None of this is helping." Nodding to the books.  
  
Dawn walked in and sat at the table and glanced through the books. "Spike said she was good, so, what does it matter?"  
  
Buffy gaped at Dawn. Giles answered quickly. "She's here for a reason, Dawn. And she might be good but that doesn't mean her purpose is without destruction. beat Besides, who can trust Spike?"  
  
"Exactly." Said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure her necklace burned that vampire?" Giles asked while flipping through a book.  
  
Bronze - Hour later  
  
Spike had just finished telling Gwynn all that had happened to him over the past five years. All about his break with Drusilla, the Initiative, and helping the Slayer. Gwynn looked at him with sympathy. "What can I say William?"  
  
Spike scoffed off her sympathy. "Don't pity me pet." He said defensively.  
  
Gwynn shrugged, "Ok." She paid the bill and they walked out into the street.  
  
Spike growled, "Oh sure. You love it! Spikey can't kill anymore. Well, don't forget I can kill things that aren't human."  
  
Gwynn laughed, "Sounds like pent up hostility, William. You really should work that out." They entered the cemetery together. Spike watched her from behind. "I can think up several ways to..' Gwynn turned around and arched an eyebrow. Then he finished, ".to work off those hostilities." Spike smiled wickedly.  
  
Gwynn smiled slyly and glided her hand over her necklace. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a short top. Spike's smile widened until she held out two swords. His face dropped. "Ahhh, Gwynn. That's not what I had in mind, luv." She threw a sword to him and winked.  
  
"What's the matter 'Spike'? Are you afraid?" She smiled mischeviously.  
  
Spike brought the sword up and advanced. "Don't call me Spike, not you, luv." Spike thrust the sword at Gwynn and she easily deflected the blow. They fenced back and forth a few minutes. "Where's that finesse that turns me on?" he suggested.  
  
Gwynn stopped. "Where's a challenge worth the effort?" Spike smiled savagedly and advanced with full force, striking at Gwynn. Gwynn toppled back a bit and smiled. "Much better. Now let's give it a real go." Spike answered with fervor. They attacked one another with force. Spike's strength could easily allow him to knock her down. But Gwynn's grace and moves eluded him. After several fiery minutes Spike showed his true strength slamming her against a tree. Slowly, he strode over to her sword pointed at her chest. He stopped smugly in front of her and grinned. She smiled and held up her sword. "I surrender, sir."  
  
Spike stopped inches from her. With mock seriousness he eyed her. "Now we play my way." He pinned her to the tree with a passionate kiss  
  
Spike's Crypt - Hours later in the Evening  
  
Spike's crypt was silent with only a few candles burning. Littered on the floor were Gwynn's clothes. Her swords were firmly planted in a crack in the floor. Spike's jeans hung from the hilt of one. Spike and Gwynn laid under a blanket on a sarcophagus. Spike held Gwynn's necklace twirling it.  
  
Gwynn sat up holding the blanket around her. "I think you've 'played' with that long enough." She held out her hand out for her necklace. Spike held her necklace before her.  
  
"You gonna tell me why you're here?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. beat As soon as I get back my necklace." She narrowed her eyes. With a sly smile he began to hand back her necklace.  
  
The door to the crypt opened and Giles walked in. "Spike? Are you here." he asked. Then he noticed the two of them. "Oh, I guess you are."  
  
Gwynn looked at Spike. "Ever think of locking that thing?"  
  
Spike stood up, wrapped a blanket around his waist, and walked close to Giles. "I'm busy so sod off." Giles wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead, he walked pass Spike to Gwynn. He was studying her ears and gentle features. This did not amuse spike. "Hey, mate. Back off!" Realizing he still had her necklace in hand he concentrated a moment on clothing Gwynn. Giles jumped back a bit when Gwynn was suddenly dressed and her ears became human. "What do you want?" Spike seethed. Giles snapped out his trance.  
  
"To talk with ..Gwynn..It is Gwynn, right?" Giles answered. Gwynn stood up to stand besides Spike. When she got up she noticed she was in a very short skirt and high heels. After looking down at her attire she gave Spike a dirty look and thrust her hand in front of him. Spike shrugged and handed her the necklace. In a moment she was in blue jeans. Giles pointed at Spike then the necklace and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Spike cut him off. "The Slayer's Watcher." They ignored Giles. "You'd probably like him. Though I can't say that I do." Spike said pointedly.  
  
Giles stumbled out, "Feeling's mutual." They stared at one another a moment.  
  
Gwynn stepped in between them. "Ok boys." She addressed Spike. "The Slayer and her friends may be able to help me. It would benefit everyone."  
  
Spike shook his head. "You haven't even gotten around to telling 'me' why you're here."  
  
Gwynn put up her hands and motioned to the front door. "We keep getting interrupted."  
  
"We could perhaps exchange some information." Giles added thoughtfully.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and walked over to retrieve his jeans. "Just great!" Spike picked up her swords and handed them to her. Giles eyed him questioningly. To Gwynn, "Keep 'em close, luv." Gwynn sighed and took them. She glided her hand over her necklace and the swords disappeared.  
  
Giles pushed up his glasses obviously taken back. "I have a lot of questions about that."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and lead Gwynn out of the crypt. "They always do." Spike said. Giles followed behind like an anxious schoolboy.  
  
Outside Summers' House  
  
A few minutes later the trio was walking towards Buffy's house. Spike and Gwynn walked with Giles a few steps behind. Spike leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "What are you after?"  
  
Gwynn looked Spike in the eye and quietly answered. "The sphere of nevron." Spike halted with surprise. Giles nearly ran into the back of him. Her beautiful face looked melancholy as she spoke to him. "I know." Giles watched the exchange with keen interest.  
  
Giles lead them in to the house and they entered. Dawn walked down the stairs anticipating their arrival. "Hi, Spike." Dawn said shyly.  
  
Spike looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey, little 'bit." Dawn looked Gwynn over and descended the stairs. Gwynn looked at her and smiled softly at the girl's obvious crush on Spike. Spike eyed Gwynn inquisitively. "Dawn, this is Gwynn. She's .. an old friend." Spike said.  
  
Now at ease she nodded at the beautiful woman. "Hi! beat Are all elves as beautiful as you? And shouldn't you have pointed ears or something?"  
  
"Dawn!!" snapped her mother from behind her. Joyce approached her youngest and set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. She's inquisitive." Then she put out a hand to the woman. "I'm Buffy's mom, Joyce." Joyce noticed her raise a questioning eyebrow. "Well, she's the vampire Slayer." Joyce looked to Spike somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
Gwynn took her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Then she turned to Dawn and bent down to her. "My people are all beautiful. And.she stroked her necklace to reveal her pointy ears ..we do have pointy ears. she stroked the necklace once more to return her ears back to human form It's just easier to blend in this way." Gwynn winked and straightened herself up. Joyce smiled at the exchange between the two girls. Buffy entered the living room.  
  
"Well, I think I'll make some coffee and tea." Joyce added to Spike, "And other things." She led Dawn to the kitchen with her.  
  
Spike smiled and nodded in appreciation. He walked over to the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "So, where's the rest of the gang? Out doing your job while you're having a little tete de tete?" Spike tried to prick Buffy's nerves, but she simply ignored him.  
  
Giles interrupted the fray he anticipated would occur. "Buffy. It seems we may be able to help Gwynn."  
  
Buffy leered. "Help her? Are you nuts? She's aligned with the evil undead." Spike glared at her.  
  
Giles took of his glasses, sat down and rubbed his eyes. "Well, she's agreed to an exchange of information."  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Buffy stated.  
  
Gwynn and Buffy stared at one another. Giles stood up to break into the tension. "Why don't you both sit down?" They did just that. Buffy sat in a chair across from Gwynn and Spike. Giles sat back down and looked at Buffy. "It doesn't hurt to listen to what she has to say."  
  
Buffy sat forward. "First, we need to know why."  
  
Giles looked at her skeptically. "Why what?"  
  
"Why we should trust a supposedly good elf who trusts an evil vampire."  
  
Joyce and Dawn walked in carrying coffee, tea and cups. "Oh, bloody hell! What's it to you?" Spike snapped. Joyce jumped a little as she set the tray down. Spike looked at her, "Hey, I'm evil remember?" Dawn giggled a little.  
  
Giles answered, "Well, it does establish trust." Giles could see Buffy and Spike were about to argue again. Joyce looked from one person to another, feeling the tension.  
  
Gwynn held up a hand. "I think that's fair at this point." Spike gawked at Gwynn. "Short version William, ok?" He nodded in exasperation.  
  
Buffy glanced over her shoulder to see Joyce mouth "William?". Buffy shrugged.  
  
Dawn took a seat on the couch with enthusiasm. "Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Gwynn smiled and stroked the side of Dawn's hair. "Just a bit of history. Nothing she can't hear, if it's ok with her mother." Dawn looked at Joyce who in turn looked at Buffy.  
  
"Well, I must say I'm curious, too." Joyce said sitting in the background.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and Spike smiled at her futile efforts. Gwynn looked at Giles who took up a note pad and pen. "I guess I should explain to you how we came to be such a foggy myth first." Giles nodded in anticipation.  
  
Gwynn took a cup of tea and sat back in the cushions. "This will be brief. To tell you too much is sealing our fate. Secrets keep us alive. sip The elfen population has been around a few thousand years. We worked alongside of humans for many centuries. Until they betrayed us and hunted us. They feared us. So, we went into hiding, a couple hundred years ago. There are not many of us left.maybe several hundred."  
  
Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Except for Spike who already knew the story and in greater detail. Giles looked up from his notes. "Yes, that was brief. But where did you go into hiding?"  
  
Even Buffy had to admit she was curious. "Why did humans fear the elves. If you say elves are good."  
  
Gwynn set her cup down and looked at Buffy when she spoke. "We're immortal and humans are not. They got sick and died while we didn't. As the years grew, humans grew jealous of our immortality." Then she addressed Giles. "We remain hidden today in a separate plane. It is easy for us to cross over, but mortals haven't any access to it. And other immortals don't have the knowledge to get there without help. They need the key to get in."  
  
Giles was busy taking notes. Abruptly he looked up. "Your necklace is the key isn't it?" Gwynn smiled surprised. "That's right. tapping her necklace Each elf has one specifically designed for him or her. They all look the same but the scrollwork represents their clan." Dawn leaned closer and reached out for the necklace. Gwynn pulled back.  
  
Spike put a hand on Dawn's. "You don't want to do that, little 'bit. It'll burn you real good."  
  
Dawn quickly withdrew her hand. Gwynn smiled to her. "It knows it's owner and will burn anyone else who touches it. Only elves can use it."  
  
Giles interrupted. "Wait a minute. Earlier Spike was holding it. And he used it to clothe you...I mean..well..." He noticed Dawn listening intently and Joyce blush.  
  
Spike rubbed his brow. "She can will it to someone if she likes." He noticed Buffy and Giles staring at Gwynn. "It has to be someone she ..trusts and.." Spike was suddenly looking decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
Gwynn set her hand on his leg and looked at everyone in the room. "It's a special type of magic. It knows my heart. It can change my appearance slightly and open things that we have hidden." There were questions lingering in Giles eyes and she knew it. So, it was the perfect time to change the topic. "Now, are you ready to here why I'm here. You may have some information for me." Giles nodded to agree.  
  
"Wait! The history lesson was nice and all but I still don't know if we should be trusting 'you'." Buffy stated.  
  
Spike shot out of his seat. "Bloody hell! She's just told you things that no other human knows and you still don't trust her? She's a bleedin' elf!"  
  
Buffy stood up , too. "She's an elf that's aligned herself with the undead!!"  
  
Gwynn was next to stand up. "No, I kill the undead. William's just an exception."  
  
"Why?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Giles stood up, too. "Everyone calm down. Let's sit down and get this sorted out." He made a sitting motion with his hand to everyone. Slowly everyone took a seat. Spike flopped down on the couch. "You can understand our concern here." He hoped as he spoke to Gwynn.  
  
Gwynn nodded in agreement. "Yes." Spike gave Gwynn a dirty look. "Remember we're talking about you."  
  
Spike shrugged I off. "Yeah, I know. The whole evil thing."  
  
Gwynn looked from Giles to Buffy and considered where to start. "Obviously telling you I trust him isn't enough for you. I've known him for about 80 years and I trust him with my life."  
  
Buffy had a doubting look, "Why?"  
  
"Because he saved my life."  
  
Buffy was a bit surprised by that admission. She turned to Spike and asked, "Why?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "She spared mine when we first met."  
  
Buffy was clearly getting annoyed and Giles was getting lost. Buffy turned to glare angrily at Gwynn. "Can we get a straight answer here?"  
  
Gwynn looked at Spike "You started, luv." Spike said and got up and lit a cigarette.  
  
Gwynn started slowly. "I couldn't kill him. I just met this fiendish vampire and couldn't kill him. I can't explain it, nor will I try."  
  
Spike wagged a finger at Buffy. "Don't start with the whys again. You're not getting any details here." Spike eyed Gwynn and she just grinned.  
  
"We became unlikely friends and met up once a year or so since then. It's that simple." Gwynn could see the doubting faces around her. Except for Dawn who said, "Cool."  
  
Joyce was the one to pipe in. "How did he save your life?"  
  
Gwynn looked at Spike knowing he hated to have his big bad image diminished. "Go on if it'll get us to the point already. beat Just make it brief."  
  
Gwynn stood up to stretch her legs and stand in the archway. She looked at the ground briefly then continued. "About 50 years ago our community was attacked by a dark elf named Faruw. He had a very small Elfen following so we never worried about him. Then he convinced a large minion of vampires to follow him into the clandestine Elven world. They attacked and slaughtered many key leaders...including my parents. Faruw made sure I had a front row seat." Gwynn's voice trailed off. Joyce put a hand to her mouth.  
  
As she spoke she was reliving every moment in her mind. Those details she didn't speak aloud, she saw it all over again... start flashback  
  
Gwynn stood in window high in a treetop. Her mother stood at her side smiling. Then a cold chill went down both their spines. Something was very wrong.  
  
Then it started.fire. Then the screams. Gwynn turned quickly and grab her swords. Her mother reached for her to make her stay. Gwynn looked at her mom, "I'm sorry. This is who I am." She ran out the door to the stairs and was met by a group of vampires coming up. She cut them down one by one and yelled back at her mother crying at the door. "Close the door!! Close the door!" But she couldn't, she just sank to the floor crying as her daughter fought one by one. Gwynn disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Gwynn was is the thick of the battle below fighting beside the head guard, Legores. Gwynn took a moment to look up at her house and saw her mother being held at the end of a sword. She looked closer, "Faruw!!" She ran for the stairs and was struck from behind.  
  
She woke seconds later, her hands tied. Faruw grinned devilishly. "Take that necklace off and spirit away the swords, Gwynndenia." Gwynn sat up and surveyed her options. "Always the warrior. You're a fool, girl!". One of the vampires grabbed the necklace and screamed as it burned his flesh. Gwynn smiled and the vampire punched her. He stepped away to reveal her parents bound and gagged on the bed. Reluctantly she lifted her necklace over her head and held it long enough to make her swords disappear. Then she tossed her necklace aside. Faruw laughed as two vampires took her tied hands and fastened them to a table leg. Faruw bent down to caress her face and she lashed out with her legs. "You won't be so strong in a minute my girl!" He stood up and nodded to the two vampires. "Kill them!" Each vampire took a sword made from iron and pierced the hearts of her parents. Gwynn screamed out and fought against her restraints. Faruw paraded about in front of her. "You're not like them Gwynndenia. They're weak. I'll show you true strength." He bent down and kissed her roughly on the mouth. She bit him and he slapped her. "We'll end this now little princess!" She kicked out violently knocking the vampires over. "Grab her!!" Each vampire took a leg and held her still. Faruw leaned in and ran a hand up her skirted leg. end flashback  
  
Gwynn closed her eyes. Spike continued for her. He hated these memories and what they did to her. "I overheard about the mythical trip these vamps were planning and went to warn her. beat I was too late. I managed to get to her and barely got her away from Faruw. Glanced at Gwynn through the corner of his eye. She was hurt so I took her into the woods for safety. Then the dark elves suddenly left."  
  
Spike couldn't help but relive what he had seen either. Though he would never voice them aloud..start flashback  
  
Spike had found the portal that Faruw had opened to the vampires he enlisted. Spike ran quickly to the village that was being pillaged. The vampires were extinguishing quickly by the elfen warriors. Immediately he felt Gwynn's horror and pain. It scared the hell out of him. Then he looked up and knew she was in the tree house above him. He ran along the stairs dusting three vampires as he went. He exploded into the door. First thing he saw was Gwynn's dead parents on the bed. Then he saw Faruw leaning over Gwynn, her skirt up to her thighs and his bruising hands grabbing at her legs. Spike flew in and threw Faruw through the door. The vampires released Gwynn's legs long enough to battle Spike. She struggled to reach her necklace. Once in her possession she held it tightly and closed her eyes. A silver dagger was in her belt. "William!" she yelled and slide him the dagger. Spike cut down both vampires and ran to free Gwynn. Spike broke the table leg and slid her into his arms. He picked her up and ran her to safety.  
  
They were hidden in the woods and he brushed her hair off her bloody face. "God, Gwynn. I'm sorry." He held her as she faded in and out of consciousness. Morning came and Spike was thankful for the thick trees that blocked out the sun. Spike surveyed the rope burns on her hands and bruises on her ankles. He sat quietly with his head in his hands. Then she woke up and stumbled to stand. "The Sphere. They have the Sphere." she said.  
  
"Whoa a minute, luv." He caught her as she fell from dizziness. "You're staying right her with me." end flashback  
  
Gwynn cleared her throat and woke Spike from his daydream. "They had got what they came for." Gwynn added. Spike mumbled to himself. "They got at least half of what they wanted." Gwynn eyed him.  
  
Dawn was real interested. "What did they want?"  
  
"The Sphere of Nevron. It holds are community together. Many elves believe it is the source of our existence. So, it's always been well protected. Without it our community would fade away." She said.  
  
"Did you get it back?" Dawn asked anxiously.  
  
"Dawn keep quiet." Buffy stated. Dawn pushed deeply into the couch and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I created a spectacular diversion and William walked unnoticed through the vampire's camp and took it." Gwynn said.  
  
"I don't quite remember it that way, luv." Spike interrupted. start flashback  
  
Gwynn had threatened to go alone and he got her to wait until it was night. "Besides, luv, I'm a vampire I can stroll into their camp and steal the soddin' Sphere. You'll stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
He was right and she knew it. "Fine I'll create a tactical diversion."  
  
Spike laughed, "You can barely stand."  
  
"You need me, William. I'll go easy. I promise." Spike eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Soon they were near the Faruw's camp. Gwynn pointed out the tent she could feel the sphere was in. Then she swiped her necklace and was soon standing before him in a long bow uniform. He looked at her and the bow and arrows across her chest. He muttered to himself. "Easy my ass." Spike strode confidently into the camp and waited for Gwynn's sign. An arrow struck a vampire next to him and he turned to dust. That was Gwynn, no doubt. He ran among the confused vampires and duck into the tent, which held the sphere. Once inside he grabbed a pouch and gently set the Sphere inside. He exited the tent to see vampires running everywhere looking for their hunter. He grinned and disappeared into the woods. Spike need not worry about Gwynn in the trees. It was her territory.  
  
Soon after they met up. Gwynn smiled noticing Spike was none the worse for wear. Then she fell to the ground. Spike ran to her. "Gwynn. Gwynn, what is it?" He saw the blood pouring from her arm, it was the first he noticed it. Quickly he bandaged her up, but dared not move her until morning. He remained awake all night with Gwynn in his arms. He looked at the scrollwork that wound around her right arm and smiled to himself. He carefully lifted up her arm and looked at the underside. Carefully, inscribed within the scrollwork was one word, 'William.'  
  
The next morning, they awoke they heard a horse. Gwynn blinked her eyes open, "Here comes the calvary." Spike was relieved, but she saw that he was nervous to meet any elves at this point. Gwynn's eyes faded in and out. "William?" she said. He looked down at her in his arms. She took his hand and placed it on her necklace. He flinched in anticipation, but nothing happened. Gwynn smiled "You'll always be a part of me."  
  
A horse stopped near them and Spike stood up holding a nearly conscious Gwynn in his arms. Legores spotted them first and drew his sword. Spike stopped and turned so Legores could see Gwynn's face. Legores was leery of the vampire and Spike could see the hate in his eyes. "She's hurt bad. I stopped the bleeding but..." Legores rode closer. Gwynn struggled to open her eyes and Legores stopped. "Don't touch him, Legores. He's my friend." Legores put away his sword, shot an angry glance at Spike and jumped down from his horse. He walked over and grabbed Gwynn from him. Legores set Gwynn on the horse and sat behind her. Then drove off without a word. end flashback  
  
"I was trying to keep with the short theme." Gwynn said.  
  
"We nearly died for that thing. Now to do it again? If it's a bunch of vamps you came to the right person" Spike spouted confidently.  
  
"Again? That's why you're here." Buffy asked.  
  
Gwynn nodded. "Yes. It's very powerful. The holder becomes stronger, smarted and faster. In the wrong hands it can mean bad news for any world it's in."  
  
Giles sat back taking it all in. "Plus, its absence may kill yours." Gwynn nodded in agreement.  
  
Buffy stood up and paced about. "So, we find the Sphere and return it. Doesn't sound too hard. Do you know who has it?" she asked Gwynn.  
  
Gwynn inhaled slowly and watched Spike. "Faruw has taken it again." There was a look of momentary shock on Spike's face.  
  
Spike stood up and walked over and stood before Gwynn. Between his teeth he said, "You didn't tell me it was Faruw again. Why didn't you?"  
  
Gwynn raised her eyes to his. "Because I know you." Spike walked through the front door and slammed the back door. Gwynn looked down at her feet. She looked up at all the startled faces. "Excuse me." she said. She motioned to the front door. Gwynn walked out to find Spike standing at one end of the porch. He flicked his cigarette off the porch at the sound of her approach.  
  
"You should have told me, Gwynn."  
  
"I didn't get around to it, remember?" she told his back.  
  
"You came here to do this alone, didn't you? After all, you didn't know I was in Sunnydale."  
  
"What can I say William?" she pleaded.  
  
Spike turned around and leaned on the rail. "The man killed your family in front of you! I found him on top of you trying to.....Gwynn, I had nightmares for a long time because I wasn't there on time." He looked away into the darkness. "And how many nights have I held you because those same nightmares haunted you for years."  
  
"It's not your fault William. I'd be dead now if it weren't for you." She put a hand on his chest.  
  
"You could be again!" He spun around and grabbed the rail. "I should have killed the bastard." His grip broke off a part of the rail.  
  
Gently she turned him around. "There wasn't time the Sphere was too important."  
  
Spike pulled away from her. He nodded towards the door. "Talk to them. They may know where to look for the Sphere." He walked towards the steps.  
  
"Where are you going?" He started down the walkway. "William!" She called after him  
  
"I need to kill something!" After a few steps he looked back at her. He saw the concern in her eyes and it killed him. But he needed to get away.  
  
Gwynn watched him disappear down the street. Inside everyone was peering out the front window. They had witnessed everything against Joyce and Giles better judgement. But even they had caved in and watched through the window. Outside Gwynn sat on the porch alone. Joyce ushered everyone away from the window, then stepped outside.  
  
Gwynn heard the door but didn't move. Joyce sat next to her on the steps. They sat in silence for a minute. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Joyce said.  
  
Gwynn looked at her with moist eyes. "I know."  
  
Joyce gently patted her leg in comfort. "You love him don't you?" Gwynn laughed. "And he loves you?" Joyce added.  
  
Gwynn looked over at her and shook her head. "Our paths may cross from time to time, but that's all it can ever be." Gwynn stood up and pulled a paper from her pocket. "This is a sketch of the sphere. If you could give it to Buffy, I'd appreciate it." Joyce took the paper and watched the woman walk down the street.  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery - Same Time  
  
Spike had just dusted four vampires and it didn't make him feel any better. His anger dispelled and now he was angry with himself. On the way, he decided to head back to the crypt to wait for Gwynn. He thought about the last time he had seen her it was five years ago..start flashback  
  
1995, New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Gwynn had recently arrived in the mortal world and met up with Spike. At least once a year they spent a couple weeks together. It was like their own personal holiday. Spike and Gwynn had witnessed the wild fervor of the Mardi Gras and set forth on a night of passion. Gwynn's hotel was the perfect solitude for the couple. They spent their days in the hotel and went out at night. They were being watched for a few days, unbeknownst to them. The woman who watched them had followed them one night through a foggy cemetery. Gwynn was pulling him alongside the numerous headstones.  
  
"Come on William. We're going to miss our reservations."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this short cut Gwynn." Spike said glancing around.  
  
"It's a cemetery. Thought you'd feel at home here." she winked.  
  
Spike held her hand as they walked through the fog. They both stopped at once. Gwynn quickly swiped her necklace and prepared to fight whatever was stalking them.  
  
"Yes, Spikey. Isn't this cozy? Maybe there's a crypt for two." A feminine voice sneered.  
  
Gwynn recognized the voice and stood her ground.  
  
"Dru! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike growled.  
  
"Ohh. Poor little Spikey's been caught with his elfen tramp." She came closer and circled Gwynn. "Look how pretty and alive she is. beat She's not like us Spike." Drusilla raised an axe above Gwynn. Spike's eyes widened and he leapt forward only to be stopped by two vampires. Spike was busy defending himself as Gwynn deflected Drusilla's deadly blow. Drusilla punched Gwynn, throwing her into a headstone causing her to drop her sword. Gwynn shook her head and stood up to be met with another blow. Drusilla managed to slice Gwynn's arm. Gwynn jumped over a headstone to retrieve her sword. Then Gwynn came back with a strong swing knocking Drusilla's axe out of her hand. Just as Gwynn knocked the axe from Drusilla's hand Spike dusted the two vampires holding him back He looked up to see Gwynn holding her sword ready to swing at Drusilla's neck. Spike ran between them and his eyes pleaded with Gwynn. Gwynn stared in disbelief at Spike. Drusilla smirked self satisfied behind Spike.  
  
"'She' tried to kill me, William."  
  
Spike looked pained. "But its Dru, luv." Gwynn replaced her sword in its sheath and turned to leave. "Gwynn!" Spike took a step forward. He was torn between the two woman. Gwynn spun around, pulled the silver dagger from her belt and whipped it at Spike. It landed between his feet. Now it was his turn to stare in disbelief.  
  
"Goodbye 'Spike'!" She disappeared into the fog and Drusilla cackled and left in the other direction. Spike was left standing alone and dejected. Spike bent down to retrieve the silver dagger Gwynn had thrown at him. He held the scrolled handle and fell to the ground. end flashback  
  
Spike reached his crypt and opened the door. He had that same alone feeling he felt five years ago. Gwynn was sitting on the blanket-covered sarcophagus. Spike was surprised to see her so soon. "Why did you forgive me?" he asked solemnly.  
  
She sat so still and gracefully she saw the look in his eyes and knew what he spoke of. "If I couldn't accept who you are, then I'd have never have loved you in the first place." Spike walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. He kissed her gently and held her.  
  
Hours later Gwynn awoke with a start. Gwynn sat upright on the sarcophagus. Instinctively, Spike put his arm around her waist and mumbled "It's only a dream, luv." Gwynn gently moved his arm and slid off the sarcophagus.  
  
After glancing at the clothes scattered on the ground she decided otherwise and reached for her necklace, but it wasn't around her neck. Quietly she stomped her foot and looked at her necklace around Spike's neck. "I really have to break him of that." she muttered to herself. Gwynn learned over Spike but couldn't remove the necklace without waking him. With a shrug she ran her hand over it and was instantly outfitted to blend in with the darkness. She kept her swords out of view. With a final look at Spike sleeping she quietly exited the crypt.  
  
Gwynn had passed silently through the cemetery. The streets of Sunnydale were deserted at this hour. At several corners Gwynn would stop, close her eyes to the world around her. When she opened her eyes she would choose a new direction. A vampire noticed Gwynn and silently stalked her down the street. The vampire slowly inched closer with each step. Gwynn was oblivious to her surroundings and the danger she was in. A few more steps, Gwynn stopped, and closed her eyes to contemplate her next move. At that moment, the vampire leaned over her shoulder and opened his mouth.  
  
"Gwynn!" was shouted from behind. Gwynn snapped around in time to catch a face full of dust. When the dust settled Gwynn was standing face to face with Buffy. "What are you doing?" Buffy yelled at her.  
  
Gwynn turned to look around. "It's pulling me." She stated. One look at Buffy and she realized she wasn't clear enough. "The Sphere is nearby. I can feel it. beat Unfortunately, I guess I can't focus on locating it and watching the scenery at the same time."  
  
Buffy looked around. "Where's Spike?" she asked.  
  
"I left him sleeping. I figured I'd locate the Sphere, calculate the odds and return with reinforcements."  
  
Buffy looked around. "How 'bout if I watch your back?" she asked. Gwynn nodded in agreement. "Thanks."  
  
Buffy followed a brief distance behind Gwynn. Gwynn's senses were concentrating on the Sphere while Buffy's were concentrating on their surroundings.  
  
Gwynn led them several blocks to an open field. Gwynn stepped into the field but Buffy lingered back. "Gwynn, duck!" Gwynn fell to the ground as Buffy threw a stake over Gwynn's head, impaling a vampire. Gwynn stood up and looked around.  
  
"You're welcome." Buffy muttered. The field they in stood opened up to a nursery. "This place is filled with bad mojo." Buffy commented. She gave Gwynn a sideways glance.  
  
Gwynn quietly surveyed the field. "I need to get a better look." Buffy looked incredulous. Gwynn sighed, "If I can locate exactly where the Sphere is it'll save time."  
  
"Time for what?" Buffy asked.  
  
Gwynn stated "For you to get William."  
  
"What!?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Spike stretched and rolled over on the sarcophagus. He felt beside him and sat up. Gwynn wasn't around. Spike slipped his legs of the sarcophagus and squatted near the ladder leading to his underground crypt. "Gwynn?" he called. No reply. He pulled on his clothes and walked outside. When he didn't feel her prescience he exhaled loudly and cursed "Bloody hell!" Spike walked through the cemetery attempting to locate Gwynn.  
  
The Nursery  
  
Buffy didn't like Gwynn's idea at all. Gwynn tried to reason with her. "William can slip in unnoticed. We can't."  
  
"And what will you be doing while I'm fetching Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm going to observe..quietly." Gwynn answered. Buffy scoffed. "You might want to run." Gwynn stated.  
  
Buffy kicked the tall grass at her feet. "Don't draw attention to yourself while I'm get Spike, ok?" she muttered uneasily.  
  
"Of course." Buffy turned and ran quickly down the street. Gwynn turned around and headed further into the field. "I'll just level the playing field a bit while I'm here." She said quietly to herself.  
  
The Cemetery  
  
Buffy burst into Spike's crypt. "Spike! Spike!" Buffy looked heavenward. "I don't have time for this." Without a moment's hesitation Buffy ran out of the crypt and to the nearest pay phone.  
  
Nursery  
  
Spike had been wandering the streets unsuccessfully for a half-hour now. Now he was approaching an open field and stopped abruptly. Slowly he turned towards the field. "That many vamps in one place has to mean something." He said to himself. Quietly he stalked through the field to the nursery that waiting in the distance.  
  
Unaware to Spike was the fact that Gwynn was at the opposite side of the field fighting three vampires. Spike walked confidently through several vampire camps, nodding when someone noticed him. Spike reached the nursery and peered through several windows. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came from behind him. Spike straightened up and slowly turned around. He came face to face with a gangly vampire. "Spike. beat Out for a stroll?" asked the vampire.  
  
Spike cleared his throat. "Well, you know, heard there might be a bit of action found 'round here."  
  
The vampire stepped closer. "Heard you were killing our kind with the Slayer."  
  
Spike scoffed and carefully pulled a stake from his pocket. "Slayer? Get real, mate." Spike suddenly lunged at the vampire with the stake. "I prefer to run solo." Spike added to the pile of dust. Spike started to return the stake to his pocket when his arm was grabbed from behind. Someone whirled Spike around and knocked him out with a large branch. The leering vampire grabbed his feet and dragged him to the nursery's emergency exit. Spike was dragged through several rooms and dropped in a damp green house.  
  
Spike sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Looking around him he saw a vampire standing in front of him smirking. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike spat at the vampire.  
  
"He's my trusted guard and ally." Spoke a voice from behind the vampire. The vampire stepped back from a trellis of ivy. A shadow moved from behind the climbing ivy. It was Faruw. Spike stood up quickly. Faruw studied him. "You were right to bring him to me. beat I can see the hate in his eyes."  
  
The vampire looked inquisitively at Spike. "I brought him because of this." The vampire reached over to Spike and touched Gwynn's necklace around his throat. "Auughh!" The vampire screamed in pain as he held his smoking hand.  
  
Faruw rolled his eyes at the vampire's ignorance. Then he took a step closer to Spike, then smiled. "I know you." Faruw laughed and turned around in glee. "She's coming!" Spike lunged at Faruw in anger. Faruw reacted quickly, slicing Spike's arm with a sword. Spike grabbed his searing arm.  
  
The vampire that guarded Faruw growled angrily at Spike. "No!" Faruw yelled. "We need him alive." Suddenly two vampires flailed headfirst through one of the greenhouse's glass walls. Gwynn stepped through the opening swords drawn. "Punctual as ever, my dear." Gwynn looked at Spike's bleeding arm, then calmly looked at Faruw. "Where's the Sphere, Faruw!"  
  
Faruw laughed. "You're in no position to demand, princess!" He strode determinedly to Spike and placed his sword under Spike's chin.  
  
"Kill him. What do I care about a vampire?" she simply remarked.  
  
Spike glared at Gwynn and Faruw smiled evilly. Faruw slid his sword under the necklace around Spike's neck. "I think you care very much." Then he looked at Gwynn and smiled as he sliced through the chain. Her necklace dropped to the ground.  
  
Spike sighed a sigh of relief. "Just kill him already, Gwynn!" he said while still holding his bleeding arm.  
  
"She can't kill me. Not as long as I hold the Sphere." Faruw stepped away from Spike and towards Gwynn. "I'm faster, stronger than her." Faruw smiled and advanced towards Gwynn.  
  
Spike looked at Gwynn. "Is that all?" Spike pulled Gwynn's silver dagger from his belt. Gwynn looked at Spike and shook her head 'no'. Spike held the dagger and watched Faruw carefully. Just then the door of the green house burst open. Buffy, Xander and Willow stood armed with crossbows. Buffy instantly shot the vampire near Faruw.  
  
Then Spike saw his moment and lunged at the pouch that hung from Faruw'' belt. Spike sliced the strings that held the pouch. Spike tossed the Sphere to Buffy, "Get it out of here!" he yelled. Faruw kicked Spike hard and sent him sliding across the room.  
  
Buffy handed the pouch to Willow. "Go!" she said pointing to the door. Willow ran out the door towards Tara who was concentrating on a spell to keep the other vampires out of the nursery.  
  
Faruw cursed at them all. "Foolish mortals!! This does not concern you."  
  
Buffy pointed her crossbow at Faruw. "This is our world. So, I think it does."  
  
Faruw sneered at Buffy then looked at Gwynn. "Look at what you've become! nodding at Spike You're so close to the darkness." He took another step towards Gwynn. "Just step out of the light, princess." Gwynn reached down and retrieved the solver dagger studying it.  
  
Gwynn slid the dagger into her belt. "I know who I am, Faruw. And I no longer fear you!" she stepped closer, both swords pointed at his heart. Faruw dropped his swords at his side and stepped back. Spike quickly kicked the swords away. Gwynn stepped closer and sword in hand punched Faruw in the face. He fell to the ground.  
  
Gywnn stood over Faruw gripping her sword tightly above his chest. Faruw scooted back along the dirt until he was up against the wall. Gwynn took another step. Then Faruw spoke, "You can't kill me Gwyndellia. It's not the way of our people."  
  
Gwynn stopped to take a deep breath. "You're no longer one of us, Faruw! You're the darkness remember." She advanced further and drew her other sword.  
  
Faruw sneered, "And you're the light! This is not your way!" Faruw smiled as he spoke "You have to return me to the high council. They get to decide my fate. Not you!!" He stared aggressively at her. "It's what your father would do!"  
  
Gwynn lowered her sword and breathed raggedly. Faruw was right and it was killing her. Gwynn looked over her shoulder to Spike who stood fast. Gwynn gave Faruw a look of contempt and replaced her swords to their sheaths. Faruw laughed. "Your honor won't even allow you vengeance." He continued to laugh as she turned to walk away.  
  
Buffy and Xander stood gripping their crossbows in shock. Gwynn walked towards the door and Spike stepped forward. She stopped and looked at Spike. He saw the tears she fought. He reached for her belt and withdrew the silver dagger. Their eyes held briefly as she walked out the door.  
  
Outside, Gwynn fell to the grass. Willow and Tara ran to help her up. The Sphere was safely in Willow's hands.  
  
Inside, Spike walked calculatedly towards Faruw smirking on the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Honor and revenge don't work together for an elf, vampire. beat Disappointed?" he sneered.  
  
Spike stood toe to toe with Faruw. "Not at all." Swiftly he stabbed Faruw with the dagger twice. Faruw's body slowly started to slide down the wall with a look of shock on his face. Spike whispered in Faruw's ear, "Because I can give her both." Spike stepped back and watched Faruw twitch in pain. Then he turned and looked at Buffy and Xander who lowered their crossbows. Spike slid the dagger into his belt, reached down to pick up Gwynn's necklace and went for the door.  
  
Outside, Tara and Willow stood protectively near Gwynn as they all watched the door open. Spike stepped out, "It's over." Gwynn closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Spike approached her and gently placed her necklace around her neck.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery - Following Evening  
  
Inside Spike's Crypt, Gwynn sat on a sarcophagus while Spike slowly dressed. They didn't speak a word. Spike walked over and removed the Sphere of Nervon from the top of the refrigerator and handed it to Gwynn. Gwynn looked at the Sphere carefully then looked to Spike and gently touched his bandaged arm. "Just a scratch, luv."  
  
Spike handed her the pouch for the Sphere. Carefully, she placed the Sphere into the pouch. Spike leaned around her and placed her silver dagger in her belt and remained still. He was holding onto her belt and avoided her eyes. Spike touched the scrollwork on her arm.  
  
Finally, Gwynn spoke up. "You know I can't stay."  
  
Spike cleared his throat. "Never gave it a thought."  
  
She looked over at him. He was looking at his boots. "I have to return the Sphere and explain everything to the High Council."  
  
Spike nodded in understanding. "A year it is then?"  
  
Gwynn smiled sadly. "Without fail." She thought a moment. "Unless, you and the Slayer get your act together.." She eyed him carefully.  
  
Spike coughed. "What? What the bloody hell are you.." Gwynn placed her hand over his mouth and raised an eyebrow. Spike shrugged. "That's a dead end street, luv."  
  
Gwynn just smiled and picked up her bag. They walked out the crypt door together and went a short distance. Gwynn removed her necklace and flicked it in the air before her. A gateway opened that led to her world. She turned to Spike and they embraced then kissed sweetly.  
  
Spike backed up and watched her. Gwynn turned and waved slightly. "Good bye, for now, William." Gwynn stepped into the gateway and disappeared. "Goodbye, princess." He spoke after her. The gateway closed behind her. Spike turned slowly and walked away.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery - Several Days Later  
  
Spike was returning home from a small fight with a demon when he felt something familiar in the air. He turned quickly to be disappointed by the presence of a man. "What are you doing here Leglors?" Spike sat distastefully.  
  
Leglors drew Gwynn's silver dagger from his belt and held it in the air. Spike's eyes grew as he watched Leglors suspiciously. Leglors stepped closer to Spike. Spike was tempted to step back but stood his ground. Leglors flipped the dagger in the air and caught it by the blade. "She asked me to give this to you." Leglors handed the dagger to Spike. "She said it belonged to you, now." Spike took it with a confused but grateful look. "That belonged to the first female elf warrior....her great grandmother." Spike held it gently then slid it into his belt.  
  
Leglors turned to open a new gateway. "How's she doing?" Spike asked.  
  
Leglors turned around. "How do you think? Faruw is dead and can not stand before the High Council. It's not how things are done."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're all disappointed about that one." Spike sneered sarcastically.  
  
"Gwynn knows better." he started.  
  
But Spike interfered quickly, "She didn't kill him Leglors."  
  
Leglors starred bitterly, "No, but you did." Spike raised an eyebrow, surprised she'd mention him to the council. "She didn't have to say it. I saw it in her face."  
  
Spike opened his mouth to speak then stopped and laughed. "Oh, I get it! You're mad that she didn't ask for your help." Spike laughed louder. "What bothers you more? That Gwynn came to me..and not you. Or that she sleeps with me." Leglors punched him before he could finish the sentence. Spike fell to the ground and held his jaw. "Not bad for an elf." Spike stood quickly and Leglors instantly removed his sword and held it towards Spike. Spike halted. "You going to kill me because you don't have the guts to tell her how you feel?" Leglors lowered his sword. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
Leglors replaced his sword and glared a Spike. "She can never be yours Spike!"  
  
Spike turned to leave and spun back around. "Go back to your world, elf. A world that has a Gwynn in it." Spike shook his head and faded into the darkness.  
  
Leglors looked after him then left this world through a gateway.  
  
Summers' House - Later that Evening  
  
Spike was walking up the walkway to Buffy's house. He was talking to himself as he walked up the walkway. "I just came by to thank you for what you did for Gwynn. We...uh I.. appreciate it."  
  
Spike climbed the porch and stopped abruptly. "This is crazy." Then he recalled Gwynn lying beside him in bed. start flash back  
  
Gwynn was leaning on her elbow peering into his eyes. Spike pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Our time's drawing near, luv. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Gwynn sighed and placed her hand on his chest. "My responsibilities are drawing near. beat And your heart's being guided towards another."  
  
Spike reached for her face. "We knew our time together was numbered. Spike cleared his throat Bugger, it was worth trying though. Think of all the fun we'd have missed."  
  
Gwynn smiled. "I'd trade a lifetime to know what I've known with you."  
  
"Me too, luv, me too." He pulled her down to him and kissed her. end flashback  
  
Spike inhaled deeply and knocked on Buffy's door and rolled his eyes. "It's worth trying."  
  
THE END 


	2. A Year Later

Spike went to speak with Buffy and only found a puzzled Dawn at home alone. Spike stood silently looking at a puzzled Dawn and turned and left.  
  
Now it is Season 6 and been a year since Gwynn's visit. This story would have taken place after Spike leaves the wedding in 'Hells Bells'.  
  
  
  
Spike led his trashy looking date out of the wedding hall, as Buffy looked on sadly.  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery  
  
Spike walked on sullenly. His date followed behind quietly. Finally, she stopped and whined. "I thought we were going to have some real fun!!" Spike turned around to stare at her and she continued. She smiled coyly and approached him slowly. "Well, we could have our own little party." She playfully ran her fingers over his chest.  
  
Spike grabbed a hold of her hand. "I don't think so, luv." She pulled her hand away violently and stalked off into the night. Spike dropped his head. "Cor, that was pathetic!"  
  
"I couldn't of said it better myself." Drawled a voice from behind.  
  
Spike shook his head with a smirk. "Did you come all this way to mock me, Gwynn?" He turned to face the grinning elf.  
  
Gwynn shrugged slightly. "I had nothing better to do." She laughed lightly and strode over to him. Spike smiled and they embraced briefly. They separated and held each other's eyes. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until that moment.  
  
They walked between the rows of headstones. Gwynn glanced at Spike's face thoughtfully. "Been one of those years, has it?" He looked at her leerily. "Come on, William, I'll buy you a drink. And we'll catch up like we always do."  
  
"Y'read my mind, luv." Spike gently put an arm around her waist and smiled at her. Gwynn knew how to put his mind at ease. She was just what he needed.  
  
  
  
Willy's Demon Bar  
  
Gwynn and Spike took a booth in the back of the bar. Spike waved Willy over. "The usual Spike?" Willy asked.  
  
"Beer for me. Gwynn?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, right. Wine for the lady." Willy walked away to get their drinks. "Sorry, forgot. Elves and alcohol don't go together." He smiled to himself at several memories of a drunken Gwynn. Gwynn reached across the table to smack him. Willy returned with their order and Gwynn paid him.  
  
"You always take me to the nicest places, William." She whispered with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
Spike drank his bear and grinned. "Only the best for my girl."  
  
"Thanks." She sipped her wine and studied Spike's features. He was quiet and distant. It must have been a rough year. She sighed. "Are you going to fill me in on the past year? Or are you going to sit and mope?"  
  
Spike looked into her lovely eyes. They were soft and gentle. He could always read behind that mask of determined composure. Now he read concern in them. It was impossible not to love this woman. It was impossible though for anything to come from it. They both knew it and that some how had strengthened their bond over the years. Why couldn't he feel that way about Buffy? Why did his mind tell him to go for it? All rationale told him it was pointless, but still a faint possibility. Questions streamed through his head like a waterfall.  
  
Gwynn had sat quietly that whole time. She saw his mind working frantically and just quietly took his hand and held it. Spike looked at her with pleading eyes. Gwynn smiled softly, stood up and led him out of the bar. They walked quietly hand in hand towards his crypt.  
  
As they walked, Gwynn stole several glances at Spike. "Looking for answers. Luv?" he asked gently. They stopped outside the door of his crypt.  
  
"Just wondering if you'd rather be alone."  
  
Spike laughed bitterly. "I'm tired of being alone, pet." He stopped and pulled her roughly to him. He leaned into her for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
Gwynn backed away to compose herself. "I won't take part in the Slayer's love triangle." She regarded his surprised look and knew she had guessed right. Gwynn turned away from him sullenly.  
  
Spike tenderly turned Gwynn to face him. "There is nothing between me and Buffy." Softly he added, "What little there was is done and over pause I promise." He held onto her shoulders.  
  
Gwynn watched his expression and softened. "It wasn't your choosing. beat I'm sorry."  
  
Spike shook his head in disbelief and affectionately stroked her cheek. "Stay." It was almost a plea. This time Gwynn kissed Spike. She walked towards his crypt and opened the door. With a quick glance over her shoulder she entered the crypt. Spike smiled with pleasure and followed Gwynn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spike's Crypt  
  
It was early afternoon and Gwynn slept soundly in Spike's embrace. Spike gazed hazily at her and sighed quietly. It was not the night he had intended, they spent the night in his bed talking and crying. He told her everything that had happened over the year ...Joyce's death, Buffy's death, her resurrection, their unconventional relationship, and their break up. Gwynn had listened and not spoke a word. She had held him while he cried and he could of sworn he saw her cry for him. Finally, they had fallen asleep as the sun rose into the sky. Now he watched her sleeping peacefully and held her tightly.  
  
  
  
Summers' House  
  
Buffy and Dawn sat in silence and ate lunch. Dawn watched Buffy's distant stare. "Everything will work out fine won't it? You know. Happy ending and all?"  
  
Buffy looked shocked. "What?"  
  
"Xander and Anya."  
  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Xander and Anya, yeah right. beat Oh I'm sure."  
  
Dawn inspected Buffy closer. "Are you all right, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy got up and cleared her plate. "I'm just worried about Xander..."  
  
Willow walked into the kitchen saving Buffy from further speculation. "Heard from Xander, yet?" She flopped into a chair once the girls shook their heads no. "Where could he be?"  
  
All three girls looked towards the phone expectantly, but no ring came.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale Main Street  
  
Buffy walked out of Starbucks carrying a hot latte. It had been a quiet night of patrolling and she figured a coffee wouldn't affect her final walk through the cemetery. She looked up as she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"How 'bout dinner, pet?" Spike purred.  
  
Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned to decide how to approach him. Then she realized Spike was whispering into the ear of a tall red head. "Gwynn." Was the only word that escaped her throat. She quickly stepped back into a nearby alley and watched the two walk arm in arm down the street. 'I'm not jealous', she thought to herself.  
  
Spike smiled as Gwynn spun around to walk backwards to face him. "Only I get to pick this time. No bars and no demons!"  
  
Spike gave her a look of mock indignation. "Didn't I tell you? Nothing but the best for my girl." They laughed together and crossed the street to a fine Italian restaurant. Buffy's coffee hit the ground when Spike said 'my girl'.  
  
  
  
Italian Restaurant  
  
Gwynn and Spike sat in a cozy corner booth drinking a bottle of wine. Spike spoke fluent Italian to the waiter and ordered both their meals. Gwynn cringed slightly as he ordered a raw steak for himself. The waiter left to place their order.  
  
"You haven't said a word about last night. Disappointed that I'm such a wanker?" he asked her cautiously.  
  
Gwynn looked up from her wine and rolled her eyes. "I happen to like your sensitive side, William?"  
  
Spike sneered defensively. "I'm not sensitive!! It's that damn Slayer!"  
  
She chose to ignore his bravado. "I just wish I could make it easier on you." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Spike grinned widely. "I could think up a few ways."  
  
Gwynn smiled seductively in return. "I'm sure you could." Then her expression changed to serious. "But don't you think that would just complicate things for you?"  
  
"How? I'm single..you're single. Doesn't sound too complicated. We've been playing at it for eighty years now." He commented off handedly.  
  
Gwynn smiled slightly and poured herself another glass. Spike eyed her curiously. He had been so deep in his own world that he hadn't noticed she was on her second glass before dinner even arrived. "What gives, luv?"  
  
Gwynn looked up as their meals arrived. She turned her attention to her chicken parmigian without saying a word. Spike was growing concerned. Gwynn looked up from her plate. "You deserve better."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow. "I do?"  
  
"Don't give me that look William." He continued to stare. She sighed. "Would I keep coming back if you didn't?" she asked.  
  
Shrugging, Spike took a bite of his food and reflected over their conversation. He suddenly dropped his fork and it clanged loudly on his plate. Everyone in the restaurant turned to face their table. Gwynn glared at him. "What is it?" she demanded.  
  
"You're getting married." He echoed. Slowly he brought he eyes up to meet hers. 


End file.
